RED
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Aku memandang dunia ini sebagai tempat sandiwara belaka ... dan panggung untuk menumpahkan darah, sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Gadis yang mengubah segalanya dalam hidupku. Ini hanya sepotong kisah kecil antara pembunuh dan pembunuh, serta hal-hal lain yang melingkupi mereka. Kalau kau seorang psikopat, mungkin kau akan mengklik judulnya. Crackpair.


**Author: Itami Shinjiru**

 **Disclaimer: Akame ga Kill! Takahiro & Tetsuya Tashiro**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **RED**_

Jeritan menggaung di udara. Aku bersembunyi dibalik kotak sampah, mengintip sedikit ke ujung gang, menyeret maniak yang baru kubunuh semenit lalu ke boks sampah. Suara teriakan terdengar disertai bunyi seperti benda berat yang jatuh. Penasaran, aku keluar dari persembunyian, menilik apa yang barusan terjadi. Seonggok manusia tergeletak tanpa kepala, darahnya membanjiri aspal. Di tangan kirinya ada pecahan botol.

Aku menutup mulut. _Baru saja_ _terjadi_ , pikirku. Siapa sih yang setega ini? Masa kau harus membunuh orang hanya karena dia sedang ketahuan mabuk?

Suara percikan air menyadarkanku. Aku berbalik, dan kira-kira sepuluh meter di sebelah kananku, diterangi sinar rembulan, tampak sesosok manusia sedang memperhatikanku. Aku memicingkan mata. Dia ... perempuan? Oke, gila deh, tapi pengelihatanku tidak menipuku.

Rambut hitamnya lurus sepanjang paha, digerai tanpa aksesoris apapun. Perempuan itu mengenakan mantel tipis berwarna hitam dengan bawahan rok selutut serta stoking superpanjang, plus sepatu warna hitam dan sarung tangan, yang sebagian sudah bercak-bercak merah bekas darah. Iris matanya berwarna merah seperti buah apel, dengan pupil hitam legam dan alis lebat, bulu mata lentik, dan kulit putih. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah katana sepanjang satu setengah meter, berwarna keperakan dengan gagang berwarna merah. Tetes demi tetes cairan merah terjun dari ujung pedangnya. Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi seolah sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir lewat pelipisku. Apa ini? Pembunuh sepertiku gentar hanya dengan melihat matanya?

"Pergi," tak disangka-sangka, ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh," aku tergagap, "Non, mestinya kau tidak—"

Secepat kilat, perempuan itu menubrukku hingga terjerembab ke aspal, nyaris mengenai percikan darah korban sebelumnya. Ia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke dadaku. Pistolku tergeletak tanpa daya di dekat betis kirinya. Mata kami bertubrukan. Untuk sesaat, pandangan gadis itu melunak, lantas membebaskanku.

"Night Raid," dengusnya. "Amatir."

Dengan kata-kata itu, ia berkelebat menghilang dibalik bayangan gedung-gedung, meninggalkanku sendirian bersama seonggok mayat segar dan setumpuk rasa penasaran.

Aku mengelus dadaku. Jantungku berdebur keras, tetapi deburan ini bukan yang biasa terjadi ketika aku dikejar massa atau polisi (yang tidak pernah menemukanku) atau ketika aku nyaris dihabisi oleh salah satu rekan gilaku. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu, Non," gumamku. "Suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi. Kali lain, takkan kubiarkan kau lari semudah itu. Mari buktikan siapa yang amatir."

Ponselku berbunyi.

" _Aku tidak terima jawaban gagal, Tatsumi_ ," kata suara berat seorang pria di seberang.

"Samasekali tidak," jawabku enteng, "dia sudah pergi ke alam baka."

" _Apa kau dikejar?_ "

"Aku tidak memakai alas kaki," jawabku lagi. "Mereka takkan menemukanku. Apa kau ingin aku segera kembali ke markas?"

" _Ya. Cepatlah_."

Kututup telepon dan segera memakai pantofel yang kusembunyikan di sebuah kardus. Semenit kemudian, aku melesat bersama Ferrari hitamku ke salah satu bagian terpencil di kota. Dari luar, kau akan melihatnya sebagai pabrik tua ratusan tahun yang terbengkalai, tapi masuklah tiga puluh meter ke bawah, terdapat markas organisasi bernama _Night Raid_. Nama yang suram, ya? Entahlah, tapi kupikir tidak ada nama yang lebih pantas. Selain itu, nama ini cocok karena kami selalu bekerja di malam hari.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku ke sebuah kanopi darurat raksasa, menutup gerbang besi reyotnya, dan berlari ke pintu lift. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah berada di ruangan yang jauh berbeda, dengan bermacam teknologi canggih serta puluhan manusia yang memilih melakukan aksi pembunuhan sembunyi-sembunyian. Itulah Night Raid. Kami mencari penjahat yang over. Kemudian, ketika media tak menyorotnya—jras! Nyawa mereka melayang. Tentu, kami tidak mengincar penjahat kelas teri seperti maling ayam atau penjambret. Tetapi, jika kau pernah membunuh lebih dari selusin orang seumur hidupmu atau berencana menyandera putra presiden, siap-siap saja, deh. Oya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Lancang sekali aku.

Namaku Tatsumi, anggota Night Raid yang baru berumur lima bulan namun sudah melaksanakan sepuluh tugas dengan sukses. Umurku tujuh belas tahun. Kalau kau menganggap aku psikopat tulen karena sering membunuh orang di usia semuda itu, terserah. Aku tidak mau menceritakan kisah lengkapku karena sebagian besar diantaranya pasti terlalu kelam buatmu. Oke, langsung saja. Sekarang, di markas, aku dianugerahi penghargaan Pemula Terbaik oleh pemimpin Night Raid, Najenda. Dia mantan jenderal angkatan darat yang berpendapat bahwa negara ini sudah terlalu banyak membiarkan manusia berdarah dingin kabur dari tatapan hukum, jadi sekarang saatnya bertindak tegas. Dialah yang mempelopori berdirinya Night Raid lima tahun silam, yang sekarang sudah memiliki 258 anggota—termasuk cabang-cabang di kota lain, yang menyebut diri mereka Pasukan Revolusioner.

"Aku menantikan kejutan lain darimu, Tatsumi," katanya bangga. "Kau agen rahasia terkejam yang pernah kulihat."

Teman-temanku menggumamkan persetujuan atau sekedar melemparkan candaan. Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Sesuai peraturan," ucap Leone, wakil Najenda—dia perempuan—sambil membawa senampan jus delima, "seorang agen yang telah menyelesaikan 10 misi mendapatkan kompensasi istirahat selama sebulan sebelum ditugaskan lagi."

"Bersulang untuk Tatsumi!" seru Lubbock, pemuda 18 tahun yang paling sering menjadi partnerku. Meskipun dia setahun lebih tua, kondisi kejiwaannya masih seperti anak SMP, jadi aku tidak menanggapinya serius dan ia lebih sering menerima perintah. Dia kocak dan tampak bodoh, tapi lain kalau kau menyuruhnya membunuh. Lubbock gemar membaca dan memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang metode penyiksaan dan jebakan.

Kalau kau pikir acara pesta-pesta ilegal seperti ini identik dengan _wine_ , alkohol atau sampanye, kau salah. Segelap apapun sejarahnya, Night Raid bukan sekedar organisasi pembunuh. Kami melenyapkan yang mestinya dilenyapkan. Kami tidak melukai rakyat biasa, bahkan sering melindungi mereka dari ancaman. Tapi tentu saja, kami selalu mengingat satu hal yang diajarkan Najenda: _beraksilah dibalik bayangan. Berbuatlah kebaikan yang hanya dirimu yang mengetahuinya._

Kami mungkin pembunuh, tapi kami tidak berhati gelap. Kami punya rasa kemanusiaan. Kami tidak sembarang memilih target. Dan, kami tak pernah berurusan dengan polisi. Organisasi ini amat sulit dilacak.

* * *

.

.

.

Tentu saja, aku berharap bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka kami bisa bertemu lagi secepat itu. Sebulan masa liburku berlalu dan aku kembali bertugas, kali ini misiku adalah membunuh seorang buronan yang kabur dari penjara. Ia sudah terbukti membunuh satu keluarga dan menggasak rumahnya, tetapi pengadilan masih menahannya dan malah sibuk mengurusi kasus kakek pencuri motor.

Rumah persembunyian target sudah diketahui. Aku menyusup masuk tanpa kesulitan dan menemukannya sedang menghitung hasil jarahannya untuk kesekian kali. Ia menodong _sniper_ ke arahku.

"Night Raid," bentaknya. "Hahaha! Aku sudah dengar beberapa hal tentang kalian. Berani sekali mereka mengirim bocah ingusan sepertimu untuk meringkusku. Hari ini mereka akan kehilangan satu anggotanya yang berharga!"

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Di samping hasil jarahan pria itu, terdapat sebuah kotak berisi suplai amunisi dan satu kotak lagi yang berisi benda-benda berkilau seperti kalung dan gelang emas. Najenda sempat menawarkan bantuan tadi, tapi sialnya aku terlalu angkuh untuk menerimanya. Kukira misi ini begitu sepele, jadi aku memaksa melakukannya sendiri. Cerobohnya lagi, aku tidak membawa banyak amunisi dengan hanya satu pistol.

"Mati saja kau!" Pria itu menarik pelatuk. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebilah pedang terhunus diantara aku dan _sniper_ musuhku. Peluru _sniper_ menabrak sisi tumpul pedang tersebut dan terpantul jatuh ke lantai. Kami berdua terbelalak, terkejut. Gadis itu keluar dari bayangan, di punggungnya bertengger sebuah seruit.

"Kau menangkis peluruku!" pekik pria itu. "Kau ini _siapa_ , sih?!"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Pria itu menembak lagi, tapi gadis itu secara menakjubkan berhasil menghindar, dengan beberapa langkah zigzag telah berada di depannya, serta-merta menarik seruitnya dan menyula perut lawannya. Darah mengucur, lawannya jatuh terduduk.

Ia menarik seruitnya, membuat si pria mengerang kesakitan, dan tanpa jeda yang cukup, pedangnya beraksi, membelah udara, menyasar ke lehernya.

Aku lupa caranya berkedip. Secara instingtif, aku maju. Gadis itu menebas pedangnya ke belakang membentuk lingkaran, berusaha menghalauku, tapi kali ini aku berhasil menghindar dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Mata abu-abuku beradu dengan iris rubinya. Aku tersenyum getir. "Kau yang waktu itu."

Gadis itu merengut. "Apanya yang waktu itu."

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau pembunuh yang sangat mahir. Padahal hanya bersenjatakan seruit dan pedang."

"Lepaskan aku," titahnya. "Aku bisa membuat kau pulang tanpa kepala."

"Aku juga," aku terkekeh. "Tidak. Kau sudah memberikanku belas kasihanmu waktu itu. Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada bosku, tapi kali ini aku bermurah hati. Sebutkan saja namamu, dan kau bebas."

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya tegas.

Sirine polisi meraung di luar. Terdengar suara serabutan langkah kaki dan dekak-dekak sepatu yang melindas trotoar. Gadis itu melirik sebuah jendela berdebu yang tembus ke jalan raya. "Empat mobil," taksirnya. "Sekitar enam sampai sepuluh personil."

"Tidak ada anjing pelacak," imbuhku. Kami berpandangan. Aku menyeringai. "Lari?"

Gadis itu berlari. Aku mengikutinya. Kami berkelok-kelok sepanjang ruangan. Aku tidak punya gambaran ke mana kami akan pergi, tetapi gadis itu sepertinya tahu arah yang ditujunya. Dua menit kemudian, kami sudah tiba di halaman belakang, menghilang dibalik semak-semak tinggi dan hutan. Sosok beriris merah itu hampir raib dari pandanganku ketika aku berhasil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu," ucapku, "aku bersumpah takkan memberitahukan ini pada Night Raid—pada _siapapun_. Kau bisa pegang sumpahku. Jika tidak, bunuh aku."

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Saat melihat matamu," jawabku, "aku tahu kita tidak jauh berbeda."

"Lucu," gerutunya, "mengetahui karakter dari melihat mata? Apa yang barusan kau lahap untuk makan malam?"

"Kita adalah pembunuh," pungkasku. "Kita bisa saling percaya."

Hening.

"Namaku Tatsumi," aku mengenalkan diri, "tujuh belas tahun."

"Akame," cicit gadis itu. "Tujuh belas."

Kemudian ia melepaskan tanganku dan menghilang lagi, seperti sebulan lalu.

* * *

.

.

.

Akame.

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia menjadi seorang pembunuh. Apa motivasinya? Okelah, aku bisa memaklumi andai dia perempuan lajang berusia diatas tiga puluh. Tapi ... _tujuh belas_? Orangtuanya bakal kena serangan jantung kalau mengetahui putrinya sering menyelinap malam-malam dan mengambil kerja sebagai asisten malaikat maut.

Otak ini memang nakal. Gadis itu tak bisa luput dari ingatanku sekarang, termasuk ketika sedang menunggu bus dalam perjalanan pulang, hari Kamis sore sekitar dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. Mengetahui namanya tak cukup memuaskanku. Siapa orangtuanya? Mereka masih hidup? Tinggal di mana dia? Dari mana Akame belajar bertarung selihai itu?

Takdir memang punya cara sendiri untuk membuat kehidupan seseorang menjadi lebih menarik.

Entah mengapa sore itu aku sangat ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau. Beberapa orang memilih duduk-duduk santai atau memancing atau menaiki perahu bebek, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusikku. Herannya, seakan sepakat untuk bertemu, gadis pembunuh itu ada di sana, duduk di sebuah batu besar yang menjorok ke danau, dengan lira di tangannya, menyanyikan sesuatu.

 _Dunia bagai manusia dalam kubur_

 _Membusuk seiring waktu yang kian uzur_

 _Katakan kepadaku, oh katakan kepadaku, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

 _Lihatlah keadaan dunia ini_

 _Iblis mewujud menjadi manusia_

 _Dan menghancurkan segalanya_

Aku terdiam hingga baris itu, kemudian berdiri disampingnya dan melanjutkan.

 _... di dalamnya aku tertawa dengan gelisah_

 _Menuju jalan hidup yang tak terarah_

 _Ke manakah aku harus melangkah?_

 _Tak peduli berapa kebaikan yang kulakukan_

 _Kulakukan seakan mengisi waktu senggang sebelum kematian_

 _Ku kan membelenggu dunia ini dengan keadilan_

Akame menatapku dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Kami menyelesaikan lagu itu bersama. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, menatap awan lembayung yang mengiringi raja siang kembali ke peraduan. Kawanan bangau berkoar-koar, kembali ke sarang. Para pemancing mulai mengemasi bekal mereka.

"Night Raid," ucapnya hambar.

"Namaku Tatsumi," protesku.

"Terserah."

"Sedang apa kau di tempat ini?"

"Menyanyi."

Aku mendengus. "Memangnya ibumu mengajarimu melodi kematian?"

"Aku tak pernah mengenal ibuku," cicitnya. Aku mencondongkan badan, ingin mengetahui lebih jauh. Kali ini, Akame tidak kuasa berdalih.

"Dia meninggal saat melahirkanku," ceritanya, "ayahku merawatku sampai aku berusia dua belas tahun. Kami berasal dari keluarga miskin, hanya hidup dari beternak ikan. Suatu ketika sebuah perusahaan besar menuduh ayahku melakukan tindak pidana. Ia divonis hukuman seumur hidup, tetapi akhirnya ia meninggal secara misterius. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku mengadu pada orang-orang agar membantu, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanya Chelsea, temanku yang sekarang menjadi pegawai bank. Ketika aku melihat ke atas, orang-orang besar yang diberi kepercayaan lebih justru menyalahgunakannya."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau jadi seperti sekarang."

Akame menggigit bibir. "Dunia ini telah _salah_. Orang-orang biadab dibiarkan hidup dan lolos dari hukum, sedangkan orang-orang baik dan jujur selalu ditimpa masalah. Dunia ini adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Akame," kataku tegas. "Dunia tidak salah. Orang-orangnyalah yang salah."

"Sama saja," protesnya. "Katakan padaku, Tatsumi. Di mana aku bisa menemukan keadilan? Di mana aku bisa menemukan sebuah utopia—sebuah tempat di mana kriminalitas nol, di mana rumah tak perlu dikunci, di mana polisi dan hakim menjadi pengangguran, di mana orang-orang kesulitan mencari fakir untuk disedekahi?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kita sedang menuju ke arah itu. Ya, entah kapan. Tetapi kejahatan adalah peraturan dunia sejak awal ada. Sebagai penyeimbang. Yin dan Yang. Kalau kau menginginkan kejahatan itu hilang selamanya, itu mustahil. Tetapi jika kejahatan berkembang terlalu jauh, kita bisa memangkasnya. Akame ... dengan kemampuan ini kau mampu melakukan itu. Mengapa kau tidak bergabung bersama Night Raid? Toh tujuan kita sama."

"Tidak," pekiknya tertahan. "Kau berbicara seolah kau mengenalku. Pemuda kaya dan pintar sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau suka!"

"Akame, aku mengerti pe—"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Bentaknya. Air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya. "Kau bisa berbuat seenaknya di manapun dan orang-orang menyukaimu! Kau terus-menerus menikmati kedamaian palsu yang diciptakan manusia-manusia yang tak lain hanya jelmaan dari iblis penipu rakyat!"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bernasib malang," aku terkekeh, "kau salah."

Isakan Akame terhenti. Aku melempar pandang ke ufuk barat. Semilir angin mengibarkan rambut kami berdua.

"Keluargaku juga miskin," jelasku, "tapi kami tidak mau terus-menerus hidup sengsara. Kami bekerja keras. Kami lakukan apapun yang kami bisa untuk menghasilkan uang, tanpa kenal lelah. Setelah bertahun-tahun, usaha itu terbayar. Tetapi ketika ayah dan ibuku menduduki posisi sebagai pejabat penting, yang lain menuduh mereka mendapatkan kekayaan dari hasil korupsi.

"Dunia ini memang tidak adil, Akame. Aku merasakannya sendiri. Mereka yang bekerja keras jatuh dalam kegagalan dan kehinaan, sedangkan para penipu berpesta pora. Tetapi akhirnya pasti berbeda. Akhir yang baik akan datang kepada mereka yang selama hidupnya baik. Aku hidup dengan mempercayai itu."

Akame terdiam sejenak. "Naif," tanggapnya. "Kau baru melihat sebuah pohon di tepi hutan. Kau tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya selalu sendirian tiap waktu."

Aku mendekapnya, rambut hitam panjangnya menghipnotisku. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat hutan itu sama-sama."

Akame menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. "Kapanpun kau mau membunuh," bisiknya, "tolong ajak aku."

* * *

.

.

.

KUSARANKAN sebaiknya kau tidak berprofesi jadi pembunuh.

Karena ada aturan mutlak yang pasti ditaati oleh dunia. Tiap perbuatan akan mendapatkan balasannya. Balasan dari seorang pembunuh adalah dibunuh.

Beberapa bulan setelah 'nyanyian bersama' di danau itu, aku selalu menjemput Akame ke rumahnya tiap kali mendapat misi. Kami tak pernah gagal, siapapun targetnya. Kombinasi serangan jarak jauhku dan serangan jarak dekat Akame membuat kami bisa mengalahkan bahkan setengah lusin marinir. Di tiap misi pula aku makin tergila-gila pada pribadinya yang setenang air danau. Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan kira-kira seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya seorang diri.

Pembunuh mencintai pembunuh. Oh, klasik nian.

Sampai hari yang kukhawatirkan itu terjadi, setengah tahun kemudian.

Di markas Night Raid, Najenda mengumumkan misi baruku: membunuh seorang gadis tak bernama, tetapi mustahil tak dikenali. Ciri-cirinya, ia selalu membunuh dengan pedang atau tombak, berpakaian serba hitam atau merah, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan iris mata semerah batu rubi.

Jantungku berpacu. Siapa lagi di kota ini yang berciri-ciri seperti itu selain Akame?

Najenda menuding hidungku. "Tatsumi, kau yang bertugas kali ini. Melihat kemampuanmu dalam misi-misi belakangan ini, mengatasi pedang dan tombak pasti bukan masalah bagimu."

Aku tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Tombak dan pedang tidak ada apa-apanya, Bos. Aku siap."

 _Yang tidak siap itu menghadapi orangnya_ , batinku dalam hati. "Tapi kenapa dia yang jadi sasaran kita kali ini?"

"Dia membunuh delapan anggota kita dan satu penduduk sipil."

"Kok bisa?"

"Yah, waktu itu sedang misi pembantaian beberapa pegawai bank korup. Salah satunya bernama Chelsea."

Aku bukan tipikal orang yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jadi, malam itu, di atas loteng rumahnya, kubeberkan misiku. Akame terdiam seribu bahasa, tetapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, dia tetap tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau kau membiarkanku hidup?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan," akuku, "omong-omong kenapa kau membunuh delapan Night Raid dan satu penduduk sipil?"

"Penduduk sipil itu terbunuh secara tidak sengaja," desisnya, "itupun karena peluru dari Night Raid yang meleset. Mereka membunuh Chelsea. Dia satu-satunya temanku. Aku takkan biarkan siapapun mengancam jiwanya. Bahkan ketika ia melakukan kesalahan, akan kubuat dia kembali ke jalan yang benar tanpa harus membunuhnya."

"Satu-satunya teman," sinisku, "kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"Bukan kau, idiot," balas Akame, "kau lebih dari sekedar teman. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun mengancammu."

"Bahkan Night Raid?"

"Bahkan Night Raid sekalipun," tegasnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Kau pernah bilang kita akan melihat 'hutan' itu bersama. Kita harus hidup sampai saat itu. Kita harus menegakkan keadilan agar generasi-generasi mendatang menyadari betapa berharganya nyawa manusia."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih, Merah."

"Namaku Akame."

"Terserah."

Kami terdiam. Purnama mengintai dibalik awan. Angin semilir berembus membelai dedaunan, menggemerisikkan mereka, menggoyangkan cabang-cabang pohon. Keheningan itu pecah oleh serangkaian sirine polisi dan tembakan peringatan.

Kami melirik ke bawah. Beberapa denyar merah-biru melesat menembus jalan-jalan. Tak lama mereka akan menggerebek tempat ini. Baik aku maupun Akame akan ditangkap.

"Kita lari?" tawarku.

Akame menggeleng. "Mereka datang dari semua arah."

"Kalau begitu kita mati," gumamku. "Ada cara yang lebih baik selain mati di tangan polisi? Soalnya itu bukan levelku."

Akame menghunus pedangnya. Aku mafhum artinya. Aku mencabut pistolku, _Desert Eagle._ Mata kami beradu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku lagi-lagi melihat keyakinannya, keyakinan yang tak pernah pupus dari netranya. Keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada negeri utopia yang bebas. Sayangnya kami takkan hidup selama itu untuk menikmatinya bersama.

"Akame," kataku, "aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu."

"Aku juga," balasnya cepat. "Mari akhiri ini, Tatsumi."

Aku meneguk ludah. "Akame."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku hampa.

Akame tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang takkan bisa kulupakan seumur hidup—yang aku ragu akan bertahan hingga satu menit ke depan. "Aku tahu," bisiknya.

Ia menusukkan pedangnya ke sela-sela iga kiriku. Di saat yang bersamaan, aku menarik pelatuk, peluru tembaga menembus rongga dadanya. Cairan merah tertumpah ke lantai loteng, dan seluruh medan pengelihatanku menjadi gelap. Seluruh dunia beserta ketidakadilannya termampatkan menjadi sebuah noktah tak berarti lantas menghilang, bersama jiwaku yang haus keadilan.


End file.
